


朱利安没有姓名

by ToraMishima



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMishima/pseuds/ToraMishima





	朱利安没有姓名

绿眼睛荡妇在餐桌底下撩起提伯尔特的裙摆，鞋尖沿着她的小腿肚轻轻地划过，一阵惊人的颤栗便由此蔓延至全身。  
提伯尔特握着汤匙的指尖发白，专心对抗着这种令人不适的异样感，并向罪魁祸首怒目而视。  
茂丘西奥一双笑意盈盈的眼睛便也转过来望着她，脚尖停在了她裙底的大腿内侧肌肤无声地打着转摩挲。  
提伯尔特的汗水顺着额角向下流淌，有些落进了她的眼睛里，辛辣的刺痛感伴随着一股按捺不住即将要站起身的冲动胁迫住了她。  
“朱利安，我乏极了。”茂丘西奥离开了她，把脑袋倚靠在自己年轻的丈夫肩膀上，夸张地拖长了腔调说道。  
“噢，你需要好好休息，你这个可怜的孩子。”卡普莱夫人站起身来走到茂丘西奥身边，她轻柔地把手放在茂丘西奥的肩膀上，俯下身在她耳边说：“我怀着朱利安的时候也总是感到晕眩，于是啊我就成天成天地昏睡，你看看我的小朱利安现在长得多好啊，他这一头漂亮的金发多么像我……”纹路渐生的手指去缠绕朱利安金子一样的长发。  
“我说，要确保我们的小卡普莱能够健康平安地诞生。”老卡普莱抓起丝绸方巾擦了擦嘴，也发表了他的一些看法。  
显然他年轻的儿子朱利安不怎么认同也不大喜欢他的看法。  
“我要带茂丘西奥回去休息了。”朱利安立刻站起来，然后小心翼翼地扶自己怀有身孕的妻子起身。  
茂丘西奥环住他的胳膊，虚浮地让朱利安托着她的身体。  
茂丘西奥和朱利安吃完早餐以后就回了房间，于是这整整一天里卡普莱大宅的人们又失去了这对恩爱新婚小情鸟的踪迹。  
艾斯卡勒斯和卡普莱联姻的第五个月，茂丘西奥——亲王最珍视的小侄女就被诊断出有了四个月的身孕。  
这桩天大的喜事很快在整个维罗纳传开了，年轻的夫妇和他们尚未出世的小卡普莱理所应当地受到了所有的祝福和关注。民间赌坊都早早地对婴儿的性别和出辰开放了下注。  
不会有人注意提伯尔特妒恨的火苗已经烧红了维罗纳的半面天空，就像此刻不会有人注意她微微颤抖的肩膀和异常紊乱的呼吸。当然茂丘西奥深知这一点，所以她才敢于一次一次地重复着如此戏码。  
“瞧啊，你们多要好，连我都要嫉妒了，”朱利安摆弄着手里的叉子说，“难得茂丘西奥才肯老老实实地跟我坐在一起吃一顿饭。”  
“啊！这不公平，”茂丘西奥佯装生气，放在提伯尔特裙间的手指更加肆无忌惮，“你知道我最爱的还是你了。”  
提伯尔特伏在桌上剧烈地咳嗽了起来，无法控制颤动的双手打翻了摆在面前的汤汁。  
“怎么了？表姐。身体不舒服吗？”朱利安将关注投向她。  
提伯尔特艰难地吞咽。夹紧的腿慢慢松开，干涩滚烫的眼球在眼眶里转动，她刚刚经历了一场不为人知的高潮。  
“是，但很快会好的，我想。”她说。  
茂丘西奥把手湿漉漉地从她的腿间抽出来，漫不经心地用一块餐巾擦了擦手指。  
“想去散散步吗？”她目不斜视，对着丈夫朱利安露出一个天真的笑容，“我想怀孕了也需要出去呼吸一些新鲜的空气，再说明天你就要出城去了，多陪陪我吧，我会很想念你的。”  
朱利安点点头，答应茂丘西奥的提出的要求，两人问候了老卡普莱和老夫人的安，便很快地离开了餐桌。  
提伯尔特也放下了刀叉，站起身的时候从老卡普莱的喉咙里听到了不满的哼声。  
“看看她的样子，”他说道，“当初就应该把你的宝贝侄女送到修道院里去。”  
提伯尔特没有回头。  
朱利安和茂丘西奥直到深夜才回来，提伯尔特坐在床上可以听到他们鬼鬼祟祟的脚步和拉扯着衣摆打闹间压低了声的窃笑。  
第二天一早朱利安就和老卡普莱一起坐着马车出了城。  
这是这对小夫妻结婚以后第一次分离。  
从走进这个家门的第一天开始，茂丘西奥就不停地对提伯尔特做着重复的事。  
提伯尔特猜想这是一种报复，茂丘西奥明白她的情感，她有一种可怕的直觉——茂丘西奥多么不经意的一眼都可以把她看穿。  
“你爱着我的丈夫，”茂丘西奥露出一个讥诮的笑容，张开嘴用淬了毒的舌头和齿尖编织出了一个已经实现诅咒，“你爱着朱利安，远比我爱他的要多。”  
恨意和怒火像另一颗心脏在她的胸腔里跳动，自从和茂丘西奥相遇起，她没有一天不在灼烧中煎熬。  
现在茂丘西奥身上挂着一层薄薄的丝绸，近乎赤裸，就这么恣睢无忌地坐在她的床上。  
四个多月的身孕让她的肚子像蛤蟆一样鼓了起来，上面产生了一些深粉色的纹路。而茂丘西奥也不避讳。她深知自己的吸引力，她每一个举手投足间都有意宣告着希望别人把一切关注都投放在她的身上的动机。  
提伯尔特感到胃部像被人重重地击打了一拳。  
“我不习惯一个人睡觉，房间和床都空荡荡的，枕边没有人陪伴的时候夜莺的叫声总让人心慌。”  
她说，绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着提伯尔特紧闭的嘴唇，看上去没有一点可信度。  
门已经关严实了，提伯尔特举着蜡烛站在原地。直到茂丘西奥赤着一双脚走向她，接过她手里的烛台。  
“呼。”她吐息扑灭火苗。  
蜡烛灭了，一汪冷得让人牙齿打颤的月光就直接倾泻在地板上。  
茂丘西奥一手举着烛台，一手拉着她踩过那片乳白色的月光。皮肤紧贴着皮肤，手指扣着手指，让提伯尔特不禁怀疑起了这是什么离奇的梦境。  
茂丘西奥刚放开她的手，冰冰凉凉的手腕乎得就缠上了她的脖颈，隆起的肚子贴住她平坦的小腹。  
“表姐不睡觉嘛？”  
嘴唇又贴上来，与她发烫的耳垂粘连个不休。  
“你到底想干什么？”提伯尔特问她。  
茂丘西奥没听到似的，不再踮脚攀着她，一双手细白的手灵活地解起她睡袍。  
她可以推开茂丘西奥，只要她想，她甚至可以在这里杀了她，和她肚子里的孩子——朱利安的孩子。  
“表姐不冷吗？”  
睡袍滑落在地，茂丘西奥搡着她躺倒在床上，嘴唇在她的胸脯和脖颈上留下痕迹。  
匕首就在枕头底下，一伸手就能够到的地方。  
“这里，”茂丘西奥分开她的腿，食指尖放在她下身不停收缩颤动着溢出湿滑液体的小口，“有别人碰过吗？”  
提伯尔特立刻挺起了腰，压低了声咒骂。  
“我知道了……”茂丘西奥假装郑重地地点点头，又像记起来什么似的抬头问道：“那表姐自己碰过吗？”  
茂丘西奥问个不停，提伯尔特不作答。茂丘西奥便想着去亲吻她的嘴唇，这行为使她反被提伯尔特不轻不重地一耳光甩在脸颊。  
“你到底是怎么想的，半夜三更来找你丈夫的姐妹偷情？一刻没有人操你就让你这么难以忍受吗？”提伯尔特觉得荒唐，怒极反笑。  
“而你更希望在你床上的是我的丈夫而不是我，我猜得对吗？我亲爱的提伯尔特。”  
茂丘西奥满不在乎地撇了撇嘴，她捉过提伯尔特那只打人的手，柔软的舌头像水蛭一样包裹住了她的手指，接着牙齿轻轻地啃咬着那些特意留长了并精心打磨过的指甲。  
“不要怕，谁也不会知道的。”  
茂丘西奥吐出她的手指，一个清脆的吻落在在她的指尖。  
她像个真正的妓女一样，对这档子事有着提伯尔特意料之中的游刃有余。  
她的一只手力道恰好地挑逗着提伯尔特泥泞的下体，从挺立的阴蒂一路到湿滑的穴口；另一只手在提伯尔特伤横累累的腰际和后背游走。  
“谁伤害过你？”茂丘西奥吻她的腰侧伤疤。  
“没有人。”提伯尔特闭上眼睛。  
食指逐渐推进的过程中提伯尔特是那样激烈地推挤着她，而在她即将被完全推出穴外的时候，那些体内的软肉又反常依恋地吸附着她，吞吐着她，连穴口的一圈鲜红的瓣膜也紧紧地咬住她。  
提伯尔特睁开眼看茂丘西奥，盛满恨意的灰蓝色眼睛像是要溢出些寒带深厚冰层底下的海水来。  
当茂丘西奥又加上了一根手指的时候，提伯尔特拧起了眉。  
“看来真的连你自己都没碰过啊。”  
茂丘西奥嘀咕着，反而加快了动作，手指在提伯尔特的体内抽动着旋转，掌心用力地摩挲着高高尖耸的那一点，终于从提伯尔特的牙关里逼出一声颤动的哀呼。  
提伯尔特夹紧了腿，肉壁筋挛地收缩着达到了高潮。  
茂丘西奥抽出手，在她面前晃了晃，粘稠的体液被带出半透明的丝线联结着她的五根手指。  
提伯尔特只是不住地喘气均匀着呼吸，平复高潮给身体带来的余韵，对她的挑逗并无动于衷。茂丘西奥不满地撅了撅嘴，要把这只一塌糊涂的手往嘴边上送。  
提伯尔特猛地抓住她的手腕，脉搏被拇指按着，在温热的皮肤下跳得厉害，一会儿工夫她就被茂丘西奥反捏住了手。  
因怀有身孕而饱胀的乳房像两只成熟到即将溃烂的果实，沉甸甸地下坠在胸前。  
提伯尔特被茂丘西奥的手引着抚摸过她的胸脯，不同于少女的柔软，那里因为盛满了乳汁而鼓胀坚挺，两粒深红的乳尖也肿胀挺立着，仿佛随时可以为了哺育而流淌出甜美的液体。  
提伯尔特有些讶异于女性在孕中身体产生的变化，她轻轻地捻住其中一粒乳头捏了捏，茂丘西奥的胸腔立刻大幅地起伏收张，她挺起腰把隆起的肚子拱向提伯尔特。  
天生的荡妇。  
提伯尔特在心里唾骂。  
“做个好学生。”茂丘西奥歪着脑袋对她笑眯眯地说。  
她按住提伯尔特的手。提伯尔特想去摸她的肚子，摸她粉色的纹路，摸她被撑得有些透明的肚脐，但茂丘西奥摇了摇头，推着提伯尔特的手继续向下。  
她学着茂丘西奥对她做的，僵硬地重复着那些动作，安抚着茂丘西奥肚子底下微微颤动的女性器官。她会像茂丘西奥插入她一样插入茂丘西奥的身体。茂丘西奥湿得厉害，她的肉穴汹涌地流淌着淫液，甚至打湿了提伯尔特小小的一块床单。  
她想她不能太激烈地动作，因为茂丘西奥的小腹里装着一个孩子，朱利安的孩子，所有人期盼的小卡普莱。  
可眼前茂丘西奥又实在可恨得紧。  
她愤怒，她的愤怒确只够她咬着牙伸出一根手指，果决地往茂丘西奥的身体里埋入两个指节后又猛地抽出来。她的愤怒好像一颗生错了季节的干瘪樱桃，经风一吹就轻飘飘地落在地上。  
茂丘西奥哧哧地笑，听上去是一种讥讽。她捏住提伯尔特的食指不由分说地往自己张阖不断的肉穴里塞直到整根没入，她又缓缓地加入了自己的手指，毫不掩饰地，餍足地叹息。  
茂丘西奥的身体里又湿又热，她鱼一样的手指勾住了提伯尔特的手指以一种轻快的节奏律动，一股又一股的液体从两人手指交缠的缝隙里被挤出来，打湿了两人的掌心。  
茂丘西奥用一只手臂支撑住自己的身体，双腿张得更开，高高抬起的胯部贴近提伯尔特。茂丘西奥积极地掌控着自己的欢愉。她仰着脑袋，身体拉出一个漂亮的弧度，喉咙里滚出一连串快乐的呻吟。  
高潮来临得很快，茂丘西奥柔韧有力的肉壁紧紧地困住了两个人的手指，在一阵剧烈的抽动后松弛了下来。  
提伯尔特扑上去用湿淋淋的手捂住茂丘西奥的嘴。  
“你想让所有卡普莱都知道你是怎么趁你丈夫不在的时候和他的表姐通奸吗？”  
茂丘西奥眨了眨眼，伸出耽于作祟的舌尖，提伯尔特的掌心便产生了一种疑似针刺的痛感。她抽回手，也放开茂丘西奥。  
茂丘西奥则继续契而不舍地触碰她热度渐退的身体，伸手拨开她耳旁的金色长发别到耳后。  
“通奸，我喜欢这个词。”茂丘西奥咧着嘴笑了起来。  
“有病。”提伯尔特躺下，不再看她。  
茂丘西奥伏上前来，在她脸侧留下一个贴面吻，甜腻的呼吸喷吐在提伯尔特的耳朵上。  
“快滚。”  
茂丘西奥没有马上走，而是在提伯尔特的床上呆到云雀将鸣时才离开。  
她翻身下床，随意地挽起一头长鬈发，披上紫色丝绸的睡袍，踮着脚尖轻手轻脚地离开提伯尔特的房间，生怕惊扰了整座卡普莱大宅的睡眠。


End file.
